Rikku and Gippal
by Mary Frickin Poppin's
Summary: The story of Rikku and Gippal, life before and after sin. Gippal and Rikku make a bet, who will win? Can Rikku stand to live in the same place as Gippal as her father asked? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When we were kids, Gippal and I played together. He would tease me and call me Cid's girl. My pops was, and still is, the most powerful Al Bhed in all of Spira.

Gippal's parents were killed by Yevon when he was only ten, I was nine. His tent was moved next to mine after they died. Sometimes I go to his tent at night, wake him up and go exploring.

One night, a year after his parents were killed, I went to his tent to wake him up and found him crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Go away," he answered.

"I'm not going…" it hit me. "Today is the day your parents died, isn't it?" I ask. He tried to stop crying, but it only made it worst.

I walked over to his bed. He turned away. I got under the covers and hugged Gippal. He turned around then and looked in my eyes. I hugged him tighter.

"I miss them so much." He told me after a while.

"I know, I miss my mom, too." I say. I lost my mom shortly after I was born. "I never knew her, but I still miss her." I yawn.

"maybe you should…" I didn't hear the rest, because I fell asleep in Gippal's arms in his bed. I felt him kiss my head right before I was fully asleep.

* * *

A/N: I must have 5 reviews before I continue! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"RIKKU" I heard my name shouted from out side my, not my tent. Where am i? I looked around and see that gippal is holding me. His arm was under my head proving a living pollow. His body was molded to mine.

"Princes Rikku, where are you!"

"Cid we can't find her." Said a voice.

"Go check her tent again." Answered Cid, my Father.

I wiggled free from Gippal and tried to wake him up, "Gippal!"

He opened his eyes. "Hi," he said in a sleepy tone.

"I have to go. They are looking for me."

"Bye, Cid's girl"

"Stop calling me that!" I shouted in a whisper. (a/n: if that is possible)

I started to run to my tent. One of my best skills, besides building machine, wass running.

I ran into the tent and went strait to my bed and pulled the covers over my head.

I heard someone come into the tent and scream. "CID!"

I opened my eyes and saw one of my dad's workers standing there. "What is all this shouting about?" I ask in a sleepy tone.

"Hi pops" I say in a more alert tone when he came into my tent

"Where were you this morning?" He asks

"I don't know what you are talking about, I have been here the whole time. If I went anywhere I most have been sleepwalking." I gave him my innocent face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cid stands near my bed, looking down at me. He looks like he is towering over me. He looks like he is about to yell at me, but then he smiles down on me. This is one of those rare moments were he smiles kindly. He then sits down on my bed and says "We both know where you were last night, and I thank you for it. He needs a friend at a time like this." After he is done talking, he gets up off my bed and leaves my tent.

I exhale, and just realize that I have been holding my breath. I lie back down on the bed and look up at the ceiling. After a few minutes for thinking about what happened last night, Gippal walks into my tent.

"So… How much trouble did you get in this time?" Gippal asks me.

"None, He just came in here and thanked me. Then as soon as he was done talking to me he left." I told him. I'm still lying down on my bed. I have not moved an inch since my dad left.

"So…" Gippal says again. I now look up at him for the first time since he came in. I notice that he looks very uncomfortable. I have never seen him like this since the first night I came into his room.

"What's wrong?" I ask him, as I move to make room for him to lie down on my bed. He lies down next to me and also looks up at the ceiling. We lay there for a few more minutes not talking to each other.

"About last night…" he starts

"Forget about it." I cut in. I know for a fact I will never be able to forget about last night: the way his arms felt around me and the kiss he gave me when he thought I was asleep. I look over at him and now see a look of disappointment on his face. "What's wrong?" I ask him again.

"It's nothing," he says as he gets up off my bed and leaves my tent in a hurry.

"Wait!" I yell after him. I get up off my bed and run after him, to try and make things right with him. Maybe even finally tell him how I feel about him.

A/N: sorry it took me two years or more to update. I got bored of the story, then threw it away, then Linda reads the story and post a review. It is summer time and i have nothing better to do so I started to write this story again. Sorry about this, my readers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_6 years later_

When I was 15 Pops started to make me work in the machina shop. He thought since I was 15 that I need to start working, when all my other friends get to sit around and have fun. This was so not fair.

One day, when I was in the shop not having fun, Gippal came into the room. This is not a rare sight, but it still surprised me. I was bent over a machina that I just made from scratch, when Gippal came up behind me and poked my sides. My sides are very ticklish, and Gippal knows that. He just loves to hear me make the high pitched yelp when he pokes me. It makes him laugh and me mad.

"What do ya want this time?" I ask Gippal in a bored tone.

"I just want to bother you, like always. And I was hoping you would skip work for a while and go swimming with me?" He asked me. God I hate it when he does this, He makes it seem that he likes me. It is torture because I do like him, and he doesn't know it. The day 6 years ago, when I had a chance to tell him, I couldn't find him after he left my tent. I have always regretted not telling him, but I don't have the courage to now.

"You know I can't skip work, if pops finds out I'll be killed." I told him. He knows because I have skipped out on work to be with Gippal and I got in a lot of trouble. Cid made me work more hours for the next 2 weeks. It was horrible.

"Come on, Cid's Girl." He taunts.

"Stop calling me that!" I yell back at him. "I'm my own person, you know. And I have a name, it's…"

"Cid's Girl" He finishes.

"No, it's Rikku." I tell him.

"What ever, Cid's Girl. Are you coming or what?" He asks again.

"Hold on and let me finish this machina, I made him so he could do my work while I take a break. If the work gets done, then pops will never know."

"I have corrupted your mind, haven't I?"

"No" I tell him, "I was these way before, you just didn't know it.

"What ever you want to think, Cid's Girl." He says.

"RIKKU!!" I yell back at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I followed Gippal out of the shop to find Pops standing right in front of us, with his back to us, talking to a tall older man. I could see Pops was getting a little upset at what the old man was saying. His neck was starting to turn red from the anger. "What's going on?" I ask Gippal, quietly. Gippal acted like nothing was happening, and he tried to turn my attention away from the two men. Gippal, finally, grabbed my hand and tried to pull me away. I stopped where I was a pulled my hand from Gippal's grip. "What is going on?" I asked him again. "What do you know about, that I don't?"

Gippal finally stopped pulling me, and told me he would tell me if I would go away form the shop with him. I agreed. When we got to the lake I told him to spill. "Your dad asked me to take you here when that guy arrived. He told me he didn't want you to know what they were about to talk about, he didn't want you to know that your cousin was planning on becoming a summoner." Gippal told me.

"NO!!!" I screamed. I fell to the ground. "This can't be happening. I won't let it." I started to run back into town, but Gippal grabbed me before I could.

"Rikku, it will be ok, Yuna will be ok." He tried to calm me down.

"No, it won't. She will try to stop sin, and she will die, like all the others." I started to cry.

A/N: Sorry it is so short, I know I'm a bad person. I just love my pool and bikini too much to stop swimming. Then I only have like two hours on my computer to write, but I don't. sadly I rather talk to my friend on AIM. I know that you readers really don't care about my sad little story, but I thought I would put it out there.


End file.
